


Wake-Up Calls

by petalprose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awake The Snake, Gen, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose
Summary: On the first of July, 2020, all of London is roused awake by the uniform, simultaneous blaring of what sounds like every alarm in the city. Anthony J Crowley, retired demon and master of having his own schemes bite him in the arse, falls from his ceiling.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Wake-Up Calls

On the first of July, 2020, all of London is roused awake by the uniform, simultaneous blaring of what sounds like every alarm in the city. Anthony J Crowley, retired demon and master of having his own schemes bite him in the arse, falls from his ceiling.

“Bloody buggering _f—,_ ” he cuts himself off, seething, having landed onto the floor instead of his bed. “Bless me sideways. Shut _up,_ shut up, ‘f I discorporate from this noise Hell’ll laugh me straight out b’fore executing my—soul—“

He stops before he escalates to snarling threats at his alarm. In a stunning moment of clarity, Crowley remembers that he is a demon. He is capable of performing occult, unnatural feats. To be simplistic about it, he can perform _magic._ He spares a moment where he lays haphazard on the floor, listening to his neighbours yelling and the horrific cacophony of alarm tones, before he snaps his fingers.

Ah, the sweet reprieve of silence. He gets to enjoy it all up until his telephone begins ringing. _Right,_ he thinks, squinting at the ceiling, _of course. Aziraphale had to have suffered through that noise, too._

And there’s essentially no one else who could have been the culprit but Crowley. Fantastic. He pushes himself off the floor and stretches, giving a short sigh. He makes his way out of his bedroom, picks up the phone, and says, “Hello, Aziraphale.”

There’s a moment before Aziraphale’s reply that he thinks might be because the angel hadn’t expected him to pick up so soon. “Crowley,” says Aziraphale. “I see you are awake. Although,” he adds, like he can’t help himself, “hard to sleep through all the noise from just a moment ago, I’d imagine.”

“Well I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t end up sleeping through the century again, was I,” mutters Crowley, creating a pocket in his pyjama trousers for the sole purpose of sullenly sticking his hand in.

Both he and Aziraphale are very well aware of the fact that as far as excuses go, this is pathetically flimsy, but Aziraphale lets it slide. “I do hope the alarms hadn’t caused anyone any trouble.”

Crowley sighs. “Nah,” he says. “Just for people the volume wouldn’t hurt, or whatever.”

“Oh, good.” Crowley can almost _hear_ Aziraphale’s little smile forming.

Crowley stands and listens to the angel as he goes on about what the world had gotten up to while Crowley was asleep, and _oh, my dear, I’ve just about mastered every pastry in this recipe book, I believe, but it was hard to determine without another person to taste-test…_

“I’d be up to it,” says Crowley, in as neutral a tone as he can manage. The smile on his face is making it a bit difficult. “Have a little breakfast first, ‘course, but I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, would you?” says Aziraphale, brightly. “I’ll start on it, then, I’ll bake something up—it’ll be a surprise, and—I shouldn’t be keeping you! You’ve just woken up, best get ready for the day… And I haven’t even greeted you good morning! Good morning, my dear.”

“Right,” says Crowley, immeasurably fond. “Good morning, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's half past midnight on the 2nd here! im about to physically fight my wifi so i can post this. have a good day <3


End file.
